Freak
by butmalecismyotp
Summary: It's 1880. Branded insane by her ashamed father, Clary Morgenstern is put in an asylum. But she says she isn't crazy. Jace tells her the world is against her but why can only Clary see him? Jace has Clary convinced and she escapes the cruel asylum only to run into the owner of a Freakshow. Our troubled red head takes revenge on her father with Jace's help. Dark fic. 3 parts.


Another new fanfic!... Which wont be continued until after BHaCP. Sorry. Anyway, it's a lot darker than I've ever written before so I hope it goes well. It's in three parts and kind of based off three songs by a band called Crown The Empire. Part 1 is based off Johnny Ringo, Part 2 is based off Johnny's Revenge and Part 3 is based off Johnny's Rebellion. You don't have to listen to the songs to understand the fic but they're cool and it'll give you an idea. Hope you like it! Here's Freak...

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. 17. Schizophrenic. Unstable. Submitted by father (V. Morgenstern).<strong>"

The attendant sighed as she closed the file. Another one. Why she chooses to work here was beyond her. Stuck in a run down, cold asylum. The Institute. Or the New York Lunatic Asylum, as it's more formally known. She stopped in front of another generic metal door causing the padding of bare feet behind her come to a halt, too. She pulled the long chain out from beneath her uniform and used the skeleton key on the end to unlock the door. After the tumblers inside the keyhole came to a stop, she opened the heavy door and the padding feet's owner followed her in.

Still annoyed, the attendant dropped the small suitcase on the bed and muttered out a routine welcome in a bored voice. "Someone will be here to help you unpack." She finished with, then left the room without sparing another glance at the young girl standing alone.

Clary would like to say that the last thing she heard that day was the resounding slam of the metal door. Unfortunately, it wasn't. The "someone" didn't turn up to help her unpack. After someone yelled "Light's out!" all she heard throughout the night was hoots and tortured cries of fellow "patients" echoing throughout the building. This was one of the few times when Clary didn't mind being an insomniac; she'd be awake regardless. It was a relief Jace was there to keep her company.

"I don't like this place." Jace frowned. They were cuddled up on the poxy single bed.

"Me neither." Clary's eyes were closed. Her way of 'resting'.

"It's noisy."

"I know."

"At least I'm here."

Clary opened her eyes to see Jace grinning and his golden eyes twinkling in the lonely darkness. She giggled. "Yeah." She quickly sobered up. "Do you think I should be here? Was father right?"

Jace seemed mad that she even suggested it. "Valentine is an evil man. You've done nothing wrong." His voice dropped to a whisper. "He's against you. He's trying to turn them all against you because he could never be the man he wanted. He's angry at himself. Soon enough, they will all be against you. Do you understand? All of them. I'm the only one you can trust."

Clary smiled. "You make everything better, Jace."

Jace gave her a crooked grin. "I know."

Clary giggled again.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Rise and shine, doll dizzys(*)!"

The few hours sleep Clary got was plagued by nightmares. Just another typical night.

Right now, 6am sharp, the 'Matron' was banging a spoon on a pan, waking up all of the patients after the nurses had been round to unlock the doors.

Clary looked down at what she had been given to wear. It was a drab, blue, floor length... dress? All she knew is it was itchy and irritating. She didn't like it.

Interrupting Clary's thoughts, she heard a key turning in the lock of her door and it slowly opened to reveal another nurse. A different one from the night before but one sporting the same bored expression. Clary wondered why they didn't just leave if they were so unhappy.

"Come on, breakfast." The nurse gestured with her head towards the open door that she was holding open. Gingerly, Clary stood and made her way towards the corridor of her stingy room.

When the nurse grabbed her wrist, she jumped slightly. She didn't protest, though, and still didn't as she was dragged towards where she presumed she would be served breakfast.

Clary took this time to study the place in daylight. Metal doors like the one to her room lined the walls, and when she looked through the small barred windows in them, she saw rooms exactly like her own. The walls were a dull grey and bare, slight damp showing in places. As she looked up, she didn't see a ceiling. If she squinted she could see wooden rafters.

"We're here. Since you can feed yourself you'll be given food and left alone. There will be consequences if you don't eat every last bit." With that, Clary was showed into what looked like some sort of dining hall and left there.

Looking to her left and right, she saw four men- two on each side of the door. They were large and clearly there for if anything went wrong. Clary stifled a sigh. She was always being watched.

As she looked back in front of her, she saw a long wooden table lined with uncomfortable looking chairs. In those chairs sat other residents who all turned their heads when Clary walked in. Clary didn't really know what she was expecting but she certainly didn't expect for them to all look so... normal.

One of the guards near the door elbowed her roughly towards the nearest empty seat. She refrained from huffing - unsure of what the consequence would be - and instead calmly sat down, making sure not make eye contact with the others.

The meal consisted of two halves of a boiled potato, peas and chopped up carrots; all separated. With a quick glance, she realised everyone else's was exactly the same.

"You don't even like peas."

Clary jumped in her her seat then quickly looked at everyone at the table to make sure they hadn't seen. No one had noticed. She spared a glance for Jace who was standing behind her, looking over her shoulder at the bland meal.

"I know." She whispered lowly to make sure that she couldn't be heard by the other residents at the table. She knows what happens when she speaks to Jace in front of people.

"Are you going to eat them?" He queried, pulling a face at them.

Clary shrugged causing Jace to look at her and frown. "What's wrong?"

Clary shook her head. "You know what happens when I talk to you in public." Again, Clary whispered quietly so she couldn't be heard over the cacophony of murmurs and plastic on plastic from the cutlery and plates.

Jace nodded. "Fair enough."

Clary swiftly looked at him. "Please don't be upset. You know I don't like having to ignore you." Her voice rose slightly but she still wasn't heard.

Jace smirked and pressed his forehead against hers. "I know. It's okay, really. We'll talk when we're alone."

Clary nodded and faced forward again. She picked up her fork, stabbed one of her potatoes and nibbled at it. The potato was tasteless and just as bland as it looked.

When she finished it, she felt an elbow nudging her ribs. Curiously, she turned towards the offender. Her eyes widened as she took in the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Deep brown eyes caught her attention immediately, until she noticed how her ebon hair contrasted drastically with her ivory skin and, somehow, she made it look good. _Her pale skin doesn't make her look ill like mine does,_ Clary thought quite bitterly. The girl looked to be a teenager, like Clary, but more developed. Clary was brought out of her daydream by another nudge to her ribs.

The girl frowned, her perfect eyebrows going in that direction. "Hello? I asked you a question. Are you in here for being deaf or something?"

Clary shook her head.

"Okay. So... what are you in here for?"

Clary thought for a second. Remembering back to what her father said. "Schizophrenic," she shrugged. "So my father says."

The beauty's eyebrows made another movement: raising in surprise. "Schizophrenic, huh?" Clary nodded. The girl - who still was yet to be named - looked Clary up and down. Feeling scrutinized, Clary squirmed. "You don't look like the schizophrenic type." At Clary's questioning stare, she added, "They're usually screaming at the voices in their head or whatever."

Clary shook her head. "I don't _have_ voices in my head."

"You don't? How are you schizophrenic then? Are you even, you know, off the hooks(*)?"

Clary shrugged again resulting in a the black haired girl to roll her eyes. "Is that all you can do?" After a pause, the girl continued. Elegantly flicking her hair over her shoulder, she smiled and it looked like she had practiced it relentlessly. "My name's Isabelle. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>(*) A doll dizzy is slang meaning "crazy girl".<p>

(*) "Off the hooks" is 18th century slang for crazy.

I hope you guys enjoy this! There more votes for doing one shots and putting BHaCP on hiatus so instead of doing a one shot I decided to give you the first chapter of Freak. The Christmas one shots will start next week.


End file.
